


Plane to Nowhere

by ShaneVansen



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Missing scene" from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/108726">Lullaby</a>.  No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane to Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> For the five times fic [Lullaby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/108726) I wrote six scenes and couldn't decide which one to drop from the final edit. Two out of two betas agreed that while this doesn't suck, the other scene fit Lullaby _better_, and so this one's now a standalone ficlet. (And that explanation is practically longer than the story itself.)
> 
> Helpfully betaed by vicki_james98 and marymc. Title is stupid and entirely my own fault. ;)

The view out the plane window isn't much, the glass reflecting too much of the dim interior light for clouds or stars to be visible. About all that Peter can make out is the running lights on the wing, which is hardly enough to hold his attention.

Restless, he stands and stretches, glancing at Olivia as he does. Despite getting next to no sleep over the past few days she's hard at work, poring over the same file she's already read at least a dozen times. "I'm going to grab a drink. You want anything?"

She glances up, pulling off her glasses to rub at her eyes. "Coffee?"

He arches a brow, taking in how exhausted she looks and thinking that caffeine is the last thing she needs, but merely nods and says, "Sure." He gets half a smile before she's back to the file.

Government planes are certainly a step up from the transportation he's used to, Peter muses as he walks to the tiny kitchenette. He rifles through the cupboards, finding snacks, and then makes Olivia a cup of decaf coffee, hoping she won't notice. Grabbing a bottle of water for himself, he heads back to his seat.

He can't have been gone more than ten minutes, but it seems to have been long enough. Olivia's slouched in her seat, eyes closed, report scattered on the floor by her feet.

"'Livia?" he calls softly as he sets down the food and drinks, but she doesn't stir. He calls her name again, a little louder this time, but still nothing.

Peter gathers up the papers and then reaches for the lever on her armrest, reclining the seat as far as it will go. Shrugging out of his jacket, he drapes it over her, removes her glasses, and settles back into his own seat across from her. When she wakes, she'll be annoyed with him for letting her sleep, but it will be worth her crankiness to know she's had some much-needed rest.

He's starting to understand that sometimes, she needs a keeper. It surprises him to realize that he doesn't mind the job.

_\--end--_


End file.
